


The Jealous Teammate

by SadSakuSmile



Series: SSsnippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: "Arigatou Kyo-kun, I really appreciate for what you did today" Sakura said."Aa I hope we can hang out sometimes, you seem fun to be around with" And this was the time Sasuke snapped his head."We're leaving let's go" he said while taking Sakura's hand to his and dragging her out of the mansion.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSsnippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The Jealous Teammate

Another mission was assigned to team seven, it was a D-rank mission and all that have to do was help a wealthy man move their furniture inside their new home which is located to a nearby village.

During the middle of the day, the wealthy man suggested to take a break and enjoy themselves in the village.

The village was beautiful, it was surely a tourist spot.

Another attempt of Sakura to go with Sasuke and maybe he'll finally give her attention flopped, she lost him, so she decided to just enjoy herself until she ended up in an antique store.

"Such a beautiful young lady, eh?" She heard a man said from behind, she looked at him and noticed that he was rather... _old_ like those types of man who grew _old and fat_.

"Ne, would you like me to treat you for a drink little girl?" The man said, she felt scared for a second seeing his bulging red eyes and dry lips.

"I-I'm fine thank you" she said but the man caught her hand "It's really a pleasure to treat a beautiful little girl on a drink ne" she could smell the stinky smell on him and his bad breath when he talked.

She was about to lose her temper when someone from behind her placed his hand on her shoulder. "Baki-san, I would like to borrow her for a second, can I?"

Sakura was getting really un comfortable with two strangers this close to her, the old man who she guessed was Baki took back his hands that grabbed her wrist but never stepped away.

She looked over the guy who maybe saved her and blushed at the sight, he had messy chocolate brown hair and gray eyes, he was almost Sasuke's height and looked like their age, he looked wealthy.

Then she remembered that she still had a mission to finish.

"G-gomenasai" she said forcing herself out between the two people, and ran to the exit, but before that she accidentally knocked off some antiques and pushed the guy that saved her before she ran out. "I'M SO SORRY" she yelled.

When she reached the large mansion there she saw her teammates seated on the floor with cups on their hand, in front of them was the man they are working for.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Naruto asked. "Hn, shut up dobe" Sasuke comments and for Kakashi "Hm? Sakura you're back"

"S-sorry... I had encountered a... problematic situation but it's fine now" she said between pants. "Oh that's fine little girl" the man said.

She almost flinched at the way he addressed her and which reminded her of the Baki guy.

"I want you all to meet my son before you can continue, he can help you and he knows well where to put those furnitures" the man said.

"Well where is he?" Naruto asked, this time Sakura already sat beside Sasuke with their shoulders touching, she blushed at the closeness.

"Well... he's not really here yet but while we wait I want you to taste my wife's ramen dish!" The man said to which Naruto squealed. "OH YEAH! I LOVE RAMEN DATTEBAYO!"

A little while a man with the same chocolate brown hair and gray eyes appeared but this time he has small scratches on his arms and one on his face.

"KYO!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" The man screamed.

Sakura knows this face so well and she also knows that it was her fault this guy's on this condition.

"It's fine dad, it's just minor injuries, something happened in the antique shop- Oh it's you! Hi!"

Sakura felt herself blush even more but also in the edge of guilt. "Ryuke! Get me the medic" the old man said.

His son was chose to sit beside Sakura which made her blush even more.

_And Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit._

"Let me help you with that Sakura-san" Kyo said who was trying to take the cheap jar from her hands. "I-It's fine!" she said.

Sasuke noticed her every move around the guy and he realized she never acted like that when she's with him.

_Probably because you ignore her he scolded himself_ , a few minutes later he heard a crash and when he looks back to his teammate it turns out to be the cheap jar.

"OH MY KAMI! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She said. The Kyo guy only smiled at her "It's fine Sakura-san, it's a cheap jar it costs nothing"

"She crouched down trying to gather the pieces but Kyo stopped her "Wait don't touch it, you might hurt yourself, I'll get a servant" she withdraws her hands looks at him with glossy eyes.

A few moments later Sasuke noticed how Sakura has been so careful in everything and has been accepting Kyo's assistance.

"You're really clumsy you know" Kyo said. "Um.. uh... well..." she couldn't make up a sentence.

Sasuke glared at their direction, _why can't she make up a sentence around this guy? Why is she red? Why did she accept his assistance? Why is she flustered? What's with him being friendly?_

A thousand questions came to Sasuke's mind until he realized that they finally finished their mission.

"Thank you, thank you for helping us! This is your reward and there are some extra change in there, treat yourself!" The old man said.

"OH YEAH! I CAN FINALLY BUY MORE EXTRA LARGE RAMEN! DATTEBYO!" Naruto screamed. "Hn"

"Arigatou Kyo-kun, I really appreciate for what you did today" Sakura said. "Aa I hope we can hang out sometimes, you seem fun to be around with"

And this was the time Sasuke snapped his head. "We're leaving let's go" he said while taking Sakura's hand to his and dragging her out of the mansion.

"TEME WAIT FOR ME OI!" They heard Naruto.

Sasuke paid no attention to the blond. His only concern was for his pink haired teammate meeting up with the Kyo guy.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura stutters when she noticed that their hands were linked, he immediately let's go and walked a little farther.

In the next few years, even when his burried in the depths of Darkness he still would sneak out at night and make his former teammate would not go near to the Kyo guy ever again.

Everytime she would have a mission to that village or anything related for her to go to that village he would usually create natural disasters around the mansion which made the owners move to Suna.

_And that's when his satisfied._


End file.
